Sweet Revenge
by wikivikiki
Summary: 2P!AU Allen hates sweets, but when Matt sends Allen to Oliver's bakery on an errand, he find something sweet that he can't stop thinking about. He's not talking about candies or cookies. Warning: Contains swears and mild blood (One-shot)


"We're out of maple syrup." Matt said, putting his dishes in the sink.

"Yeah, so?" His brother Allen replied.

"So, I want you to go get it."

"Why can't you go get it?" Allen relied, reapplying the bandage to the bride of his nose.

It was a long story, don't ask.

"Because, I'm busy, you're not." He replied, sliding the loaded 9mm into his waistband as he slung his barbed wire covered hockey stick over his shoulder.

Allen sighed, tossing his garbage into the can, but missed completely.

"Fine. Where do I get it?"

"Hm…" Matt pondered, tapping his chin, "Oliver's is having a sale, you could try there."

"Fine." Allen grumbled, but Matt was already out the door.

Grabbing his hunting knife and leather jacket, Allen too headed out the door.

* * *

Allen walked into the small shop, the scent of copper hit his nose. That's a funny smell for a bakery. Shouldn't it smell like sugar or some shit like that? It didn't seem to be that busy, despite the fact that it was on Main st. Sighing, Allen made his way to the back of the dimly lit bakery where he could see the bottles of sweet amber liquid. He really wasn't sure how Matt could like this sugary crap.

Nonetheless, Allen grabbed an armful and headed to the cash at the front.  
"Hello?" He called upon arriving at it.

There was nobody there.

"Hello?" He called out again, "Ah fuck this. Matt should have come and gotten this himself…"

"Hey!" A strawberry-blond man popped up from behind the counter and held his finger up in a disapproving manner, "No swearing allowed."

He pointed at a little sign by the cash register that said just that.

"Yeah, whatever." Allen replied, not really giving a shit.

Oliver just sighed, looking over the products on his counter.

"If you buy another bottle, you can get a cupcake for free-"

"I can't stand that sugary crap, now hurry up and scan the damn maple syrup!"

Oliver sighed again, pointing at the sign, but Allen was loosing patience.

"First of all, nothing in my store is "crap" I made it all myself! I made sure there was none in it!"

Allen gave him a strange look.

"And secondly, how can you not like sweets?"

Allen thought for a second.

"I dunno, they just don't taste good. Now, will you hurry up?"

"What do you say?"

"Now?" Allen guessed.

The man shook his head, "Nope!"

_"Please." _Allen said through gritted teeth.

With a bit of a hum, the strawberry-blonde scanned the items and placed them into a paper bag.

"Have a nice day!" Oliver called as Allen exited the store.

* * *

On the way back home, Allen had some time to think. What he thought about however, he didn't like very much.

_"Man, he was actually sorta cute…"_

Allen shook his head in an effort to chase the thought away, but eventually gave up. So what if he thought the prick was cute? It's not like he ever had to go back there again.

* * *

Well, it turns out that Allen was wrong. The next couple of weeks, Matt had Allen running errands to and from Oliver's constantly. He really wasn't sure why he was doing it willingly, but the more he went, the more he and Oliver ended up talking together.

It turns out, Oliver had moved here from England about a year ago and started up this little bakery when he moved. He had owned one back in England, but decided to move to America to join the big leagues and become known.

"Why can't you go get your own damn sweets?" Allen finally asked, getting tired of being Matt's errand boy.

"I know you like him."

Allen turned around and flung a vase at his brother.

"Fuck you!" He screamed, "This is your fault!"

Matt's chuckles rung in his ears as he slammed the front door shut.

* * *

As he fumed down the street, he couldn't help but remember Oliver's cute laugh, or that wild look he got in his eyes, or the way he's go off on rant's in front of him, and when he'd ask why he was laughing he'd laugh harder.

But, the more he thought of these, the more furious he got.

He couldn't like Oliver, he just couldn't.

But, he did.

* * *

Allen wasn't sure why or how, but somehow he ended up in front of Oliver's.

He was about to turn back when he noticed something; two men were in his shop, and they seemed to be giving him a hard time. Intrigued, Allen steps closer to the window in an effort to get a better look.

One of the men had grabbed Oliver's collar now and had shoved a gun into his face. Allen could see Oliver slowly reaching for a knife that lay on the counter, but he knew that the men would eventually see what he was trying to do, and kill him.

Allen stepped towards the door, but stopped.

_"Well why should you go save him?" _A voice said in the back of his mind. _"It's not like you love him…"_

"I don't want his blood on my hands." Allen said, trying to argue with the voice.

But he knew he couldn't win when fighting against himself.

_"No, you do love him… just admit it."_

Allen glanced through the windows, Oliver's hand was inching closer to the knife as the men shouted at him. All he did was laugh.

"Fuck it." Allen finally said, pulling out his hunting knife from his coat pocket. Why was he wasting time arguing with himself anyways?

The men instantly whipped around to face Allen as soon as they heard him enter the store.

"Drop the guns and I won't make your deaths as painful as I could." Allen said with a smirk, holding up his knife to the men.

Now that they had turned their attention to him, Oliver grabbed the knife and nodded at Allen as if to say, "_your move". _

"Hey, look at that Scottie, the kid has a knife. How pathetic."

"Don't use my name you dimwit!" Scottie growled, obviously upset.

"I'm getting tired here. So, you gonna drop 'em or what?"

"Not on your life." The first one said.

"Okay." Allen threw the knife, lodging itself in the Scottie's neck.

"No! Scottie! Don't-"

Scottie pulled the knife from his neck, spewing blood everywhere. The first man was so distracted, he didn't notice Oliver sneaking up behind him. Within seconds, the man was laying on the floor, his throat slit, his wound gurgling as he choked on his own blood.

Allen looked over at Oliver, worry in his eyes.

"Hey, Allen-"

"Are you okay?"

"Of course-"

Oliver was cut off once again when Allen grabbed his collar, pulling him up to meet his lips.

Oliver's eyes widened is surprise, but he slowly melted into the rough, passionate kiss.

But, their kiss was cut short when Allen pulled back.

"Why did you do that?" Oliver asked, a wild grin forming on his face.

"Cuz I felt like it."

Oliver wrapped his arms around Allen's neck, pulling him into another kiss.

"I love you." Oliver mumbled into Allen's ear.

"I love you too."

_"Told you so."_


End file.
